The Rose Colored Hill Campaign Setting
Welcome to the Rose Colored Hill setting. It is more a less a retelling of the world shown in the last campaign in the Hearts on Fire world. Here I will give brief descriptions of noteworthy nations and factions and lay out the politics of the lands that you will be a part of in the campaign so your character may form opinions before we start. Nations: The Players 'Hammerfall' Also called Caidan (people are adressed as Cadish, due to their heritage) A coastal empire on the eastern corner of the continent of Alkura. They have fought many wars against humans, orcs, goblins, and others in many wars alongside the Elves and Dwarves. Their government is run by the 5 sages and the invisible king, The Church of Jaocim is also a massive politcal force in Hammerfall that has far reaching influnce beyond their own borders. The Knights of this church, the Paladins of Hammerfall, are one of the most feared military force in the world. The people of Hammerfall are mostly human, but many elves, dwarves and other races have moved to be a part of the magnificent empire. 'The Islands of Leydemar' These Islands were discovered only 170 years ago; As advances were made in sailing, sailors from all over explored the previously mysterious sea. They came across the islands of Leydemar, which were rich in spices and rare metals, along with mjany other desirable resources, but inhabited by primitive humans who called themselves the Tal'zuuka. The nations fought wars against the natives and against their neighbours from Alkura for the islands. While settlments turned to cities, Leydemar culitvated it's own unique culture of their very own. Only 26 years ago the last war for indepence against their mother nations ended. However,although they are technically independent, Hammerfall still as a powerful stronghold in the islands, and the soldiers and paladins occupy many of the ports and cities. While the result of diverse settlment is diverse races and culture, it also counts for much conflict and crime; Piracy is the first thing that comes to others' minds when they think of leydemar. And the representative democracy of the islands is plagued with corruption. 'The Provinces of Daoxian' To the east of Leydemar lies a coninent only recently discovered by the denizens of Alkura. A contintent of many divided provinces whos isolation has led to an equally advanced and civilized, but wholely different culture. Their first encounter with the rest of civilization during the settling of Leydemar ended in war, as both beleived the other side to be primitive barbarians. Since then, Leydemar, and in turn Hammerfall, have set up trade and have brought over much of their culture and religion, and because of their inferior sailing knowledge, the provinces of Daoxian must wait for foreign ships to bring trade and have become dependent on them for local coastal trading as well. Even so, their extreme xenophobia remains and tensions are still high. Their alien culture includes everything from high honor based morals to masterfully made weapontry, the most revered in foreign lands being the Katana. 'The Natives of Tal'zuuka' Much like the Daoxians, the tribal Tal'Zuuka's (Zuuka's for short) have a vastly different culture, although they are admitedtly much more primitive. When white folk invaded their lands they defended it with much fury, harnessing their powerful druidic and shamanic powers to combat the foreigners, but in the end it was not enough. While many have assimilated into Leydemar society, Tal'Zuuka still has it's own unified country and government; forever changed from thir simple ways. 'Reyvadin' A Coastal Country to the south of Hammerfall. In history they are known as a great civilization of soldiers, with military conquests that have expanded their lands tenfold. At the present however, A revolution is taking place, the people want to change to a nation of peace. The king and the military will not listen and the endless riots have become increasingly violent. It can only be described as Tumoltuos. As they were both an ally and enemy to Hammerfall and Leydemar in the past, foreign oppinions on the matter are very mixed. 'Dwarves of Rockrodan' The Dwarves of Rockrodan live far from Hammerfall, far west in the northern mountains and Tundra. Apart from all things that are assoiciated with dwarves, Rockrodanians are best known for their golem craftin, which is often done with there gnomish friends. They are constantly at War with their dwarven neighbours of Kerig' Har to the East and their caol skinned, sceheming cousins that hide in the mountains and far below the earth. They are allies with Hammerfall, and with the Oakenwoods to a degree, who are united in their conflict with Kerig' Har. They make their homes in the mountains and hills, building massive furnaces that act as heating systems. 'Dwarves Of Kerig' Har' A bit more war hungry then their eastern brothers, when the dwarves arent at war with other countries, they are at war with themselves. Even so, a devouted traveler is welcome among them (Sans Rockrodanians and elves), as long as they don't get too caught up in clan politics They excell in crafting and have housed some of the most legendary smiths in the world. Their mountains are less frigid then their neighbours. although most of their cities and towns are in or on mountains. 'Gnomes of Mettelarkay' While the majority of gnomes were wiped out long ago, a few of the royal families survived by living with the dwarves. Eventually they grew powrful enough to start their own clans and eventually broke away from dwarfland to form their own country, although many gnomes still live in dwarflands.They have become master engieers as well as great wizards, being some of the first to discover the method and practices to become one. While many of them took after dwarves and built great bunker-like cities in the mountains, many stuck to their cultural roots and live in forests and hills. 'Elves of Oaknewood' Out of the three great Elvish Nations, The Oakenwoods are the most well known by outsiders, housing the ancient Oak forest, and most important the Circle of Bloodstone, which is serves as a gateway to Wyrd Hidden garden and has become a mecha for his followers, drawing pilgrims from hundreds of miles away. The elves here revere the forests and continue practices from their Wild elf roots, although oraganized governments and culture have been slowly taking over for the past few thousand years. They make their cities and towns in forests as well as in the trees themselves and have also adopted some human architecture. 'Elves of the Black Hills' After They lost in an ancient civil war durning the founding of the Oakenwoods as a nation, The army of elves were banished far into the black hills, famous then as a land of pure evil. Through countless years in the dense, malevelount dark woods, the elves skin changed grey and their eyes turned red. Many beilieve demons or other dark forces helped caused this. They worship the Dark Tree Bolzemor, in his sacred Dead Gardens, as well as the dark god Niflevend. The elves practice dark magics and are master warriors. They are bitter enemies of the Oakenwoods and have waged countless wars against while allieing with lizardmen, orcs, kobolds and other unsavory beasts. 'Elves of the Scarlet Wind' Said to be the first elves, after they lost the great war to humans they were banished underground were they were said became one with the roots of the trees. to come Politics These are current politics in the current age 'The Two Worlds' Across the Sea This is the political atmosphere you will be in, it is important to know. 'Hammerfall' 'Government' The City of Hammerfall is a speawling metropolis and houses the Church of Hammerfall as well as the Invisible king and the 7 sages court, two incredibly powerful political forces in the world, The Hierophant and head of the church is also one of the sages. Each sage represents a different aspect of the empire and the people in that catigory: Church. Military, Peasent, Merchants, Nobles, Foreign Relations, and Law. The sages will have council with the Invisible king and give their own opinions and advice on subjects, then the invisible king gives the final word. The Sages are also in charge of their particular area. Sages are in office for life untill they die or are banished. any middle class or above citizen vote on who will be the next sage. not much about the Invisible king is known, except that the sages adjourn with him. This strange form of government was set up so as to not corrupt the king with public image and to help people be unbiased. Though, many rumours abound: The king could be anyone or anything, there may not even be a king at all! Still, the system has run for 300 years without major problem 'Current Issues' *'The ocupation of Leydemar' Although The Leydemar revelution ended 12 years ago, Many troops still occupy some of the islands along with a strong church prescence. It is claimed by Hammerfall that they are only there to help keep order and help cultivate the government, and while this is mostly true (They do not technically rule) there are other reasons that benefit them. First, it is there only access to trade with Daoxian, where silk, spices and other materials have become high in demand in Hammerfall. Second, it gives them acces to resources native to the islands. Third, it gives them a degree of control in what happens in Leydemar, ie they have started a campaign against the rampant piracy. And last but not least, They want the church of Hammerfall to change the hearts of the debaucheress people, who mainly worship Trollhorn, Sirrenia and Pannaro. #These are the presnted problems: Many Leydemarians do not want them there, they despise their eliteism and do not care alot for their religion and feel they are trying to hold onto power. Although there are many in government (who are dependent on Hammerfall for their seat) as well as some citizens who are for them; they are called Sucklers by other Leyderians #It is expensive to maintain, building temples and garrisons as well as sending supplies by sea, and many citizens as well as government see the occupation as a drain even though the opposing side would argue it is economically desirable in the long run because of the expanding market through trade. Also see Pirates, below. #Other reasons include morality, many Caidish people beileve that this kind of occupation for money and power is wrong. The flip-side, argues that spreading belief in Jaocim and Adianna is the the most important duty of Hammerfall. *'The Reyvadin Revolution' Across the southern border, Reyvadin, who has been both ally and enemy to Hammerfall, is in revolution to reform the government and Ideals from a country soaked in military dogma and propoganda. This puts the Caidish in a tricky dilema, do they send aid to help the revolution or to put down the rebellion? Do they even intervine at all? The revolution might send the country into a depression or collapse, or it may make them better and more friendly. And who knows what will happen if they continue the way they have been. *'Kerig' Har' Hammerfall has had many conlicts with their north-western neighbours, they have allied with Rockrodan to stop them from completely taking them over in two seperate wars in the past 300 years and have been invaded by them once. Although tenions between the two are high, relations are improving, dwarven culture is carrying over to Hammerfall and Cadian religious beliefs of honour and justice are being relayed back, but there are haters on either side who vehemently speak against the other 'Leydemar' Many of Leydemars factors can be attributed to one fact *'Division' and Racism Although they were united in their goal for independence, The people of Leydemar all come from very different places, culture and heritage and this divided them almost as soon as the were united. The isolation of the individual islands amplified this. The governers and politicians are trying to keep the islands united, but it seams it is slowly slipping out of their grasp. The different groups can be split as to such to come on this Probably the most persecuted group are the islands' natives, the Tal'Zuuka, who were slaughtered when explorers and conquerors discovered them. Although some have merged into the new culture, many of the remaining tribes have been moved from their islands by force; and with a new decree, The Civil Act, trying to be passed, all traces of the Tal'zuuka tribes might soon be irradicated from Leydemar and moved to a newly discover string of islands. promise I will righ more *'Piracy and Poverty' Extreme poverty was brought about throughout the islands after the countless gold spent on the revolution and since then, piracy has skyrocketed, spreading far beyond Leydemars borders, along the coasts of Alkura as well as Daoxian; causing anger amongst foreign nations, who blame Leydemar for the epidemic. The Leydemar navy, egged on by Hammerfall, has set out on a campaign to put an end to piracy, but so far it's proving an almost unobtainable goal. isn't even my final form!